Together, We Begin
by Fiery Crimson
Summary: A beautiful friendship, the renewal of which calls for the engagement between the tennis prodigy Ryoma Echizen and Hikari Kaito, a girl with a dream of her own. Will they ever learn to accept one another within the one week allotted to them by their family? Or will they decide it is better to walk along their separate ways? RyomaXOcXYukimura


Hey there! Hope you like the story

And Here's the disclaimer!

**Fiery Crimson does not own Price Of Tennis or any of its characters!**

Read and Enjoy~

* * *

**~ Together, We Begin~**

_Chapter-1_

_The Proposal_

A girl of about eighteen, with deep brown hair that flowed over her shoulders and warm hazel eyes, stomped around her posh room in anger and distress, stopping once in a while to gaze out of the largest window that linked her world to the gateway of her mansion. Another girl with short and curly jet black hair, her best friend who had been with her ever since she was three, gazed at her helplessly as she paced around her bed and let out a deep breath. Ever since her Dad announced that he had made some plans for her engagement, she had totally lost it. A little of her frustrations were because she had no say in the matter….it was her life for God's sake! But most of it could be aimed at her Dad's choice of a potential husband.

"Quit it Hikari, it's almost time for them to arrive. You'd better get ready." The short haired one scolded. They didn't have much time. The 'potential husband's' family will be here with thirty minutes or so and Hikari hadn't even fixed he bed hair! She frowned as she understood why Kaito-san dragged her here early in the morning. He knew Hikari would be difficult especially since she was totally against the entire idea. He might have thought that she would be able to convince her, but at this rate she wasn't the slightest bit sure about that.

"No!" The brunette turned to her furiously, her face fuming with rage "I am not planning to go ahead with my Dad's hijinks. If he isn't planning to let me decide, he can very well go and marry him himself!"

"Hikari, listen to me. It isn't like they decided everything. All you have to do is talk to him and see if you two can get along. If it is not possible, then your Dad will cancel it. I am sure he wants the best for you." She tried to make her stand more appealing.

Hikari plopped down on the bed. No, her Dad would try his level best to turn this according to his favor. Don't get her wrong, her Dad loved her to the core but his close friendship with the marvel of the tennis world, Nanjiro Echizen, was a huge disadvantage to her. Both of them were very close and had known each other for years, but never got a chance to renew their friendship after parting at the age of twenty three. So, her Dad, Nanjiro-san's number one fan, suggested that they now preserve their friendship through the bond between their beloved children. A whole lot of good that had done to her! By the way, now that she thought of it, what was his name?

"What is his name Mika?" She asked doubtfully. She had heard it many a time since he was kind of like his Dad and all, but couldn't really put her finger on it.

"Whose?" Mika asked questioningly.

"My future husband's."

Mika slapped her forehead. Seriously, if Hikari was being this uninterested, there is no way that this proposal would ever proceed.

"Ryoma Echizen." She replied incredulously.

"Oh Yeah…right." That was his name alright! Ryoma…the youngest tennis prodigy Japan had ever seen. Many say that he is even better than his father! A genius with a flaring passion for tennis…

"Has Marui-senpai called you?" Mika asked snapping her out of her thoughts. She shook her head as her lips pulled up in a smile at the mention of his name.

"No," she replied excitedly, "But he sent me a text saying highlighting some qualities of Ryoma." She reached for her cell phone, flipped it open and started reading it. "Apparently he knows this guy quite well and he thinks Ryoma is rude, obnoxious, weird, dead serious, creepy, over confident, easily irritated, spoilt, anti-social and a genius!"

Mika laughed feebly.

"He really is not helping, is he?"

"But I trust Marui-nii. He won't lie to me!" Mika knew it too. She knew how much he was important to her. Also, Marui treated her like his own sister which kind of states that the relation between them was very strong. He often teaches her tennis and even though she really sucked at it, he enjoys it and supports her to follow her own dream that she had in her mind.

"But you should really make some effort Hikari. Who knows? Maybe Ryoma isn't so bad after all. You might even like him. Maybe after seeing him for the first time you might-"

"I am not the type who would fall for a guy at first sight Mika, you know that. It takes a long time for me to slowly learn and trust the person. It's not that I hate him. But I just need more time to make a decision, to fall in love, to know whether he is suited for me or not. But here I am being forced to go out of my league for my Father's own desires!"

"Don't forget about the one week plan!" She reminded her. Both the families have agreed to give them one week to freely date and get to know each other more before they make a final decision. Mika supported it as she thought it was the fair thing to do. Hikari flinched.

"One week! What can happen within a week? The time's really not enough for me to understand a single thing about him! And if he is as antisocial as Marui-nii claimed to be….I will be doomed!" She wailed.

"A lot can happen within a week Hikari. If he is the one for you, you will understand it the moment you look into his eyes. Love takes time to bloom but not to sprout."

Hikari smiled as she eyed her friend. Mika has always been an optimist. One of the many reasons why she loved her so. She nodded.

"I believe in you Mika."

"So does that mean you are going to get ready?" She glanced at her watch and spoke hurriedly, "It doesn't look like we have much time."

"Yeah, I am willing to give it a shot!"

"Well, be at your best today. You should have him swooning all over you!" She grinned as Hikari punched her playfully on her shoulder. Suddenly the door was burst open by a pair of unexpected guests. Mika stared at them while Hikari tackled one to the floor.

"Marui-nii!" She shouted as she hugged him tightly. Marui grinned as he patted her head and noticed her bed hair. So she wasn't ready yet. He gently took her by the shoulders and questioned.

"What happened? Did the proposal get cancelled? Why aren't you ready yet?"

Hikari laughed. "I was just about to!" She turned to the other visitor and smiled, "Good to see you Akaya-senpai."

He nodded and shot a gaze at Mika who blushed and turned away.

"Alright then," Marui got up and chuckled, "You'd better get ready Hikari-chan. I really can't wait to see your reaction when you see Seigaku's Tennis prodigy!"

Hikari gulped and stuck out her tongue at Marui. "Stop scaring me senpai. I am really tensed you know."

"C'mon kid, you've got more guts than that. Anyways we will be waiting downstairs!" They exited the room.

Mika heaved a relieved sigh turned to her best friend. "So shall we get started?"

She grinned and gave a thumps up sign.

"You bet!"

* * *

So how was it? Liked it? Hated it?

Do let me know your opinions about the first chapter. Should I write the next one? Oh one more thing! I will try my best to keep Ryoma and the others in character but if any Ooc ness is felt, please forgive me!

Review please!


End file.
